DATE NIGHT
by baadshah007
Summary: A HIRO AND EMILE FIC NOT A YAOI


**Date night **

**Main chars:** Hiro, Emile.

**Summary:** AU. Hiro is dating Emile sister, Hime. Cue in the typical brother/boyfriend talk/interrogation. (complete with threats of a .9mm and a shovel) not really about the .9mm

**Warnings:** **shifting 3rd person views** (is there even such a thing? I don't know), and **one sentence about Severin and his homosexuality**. If any of that bothers you, then please go back, I understand completely how one little thing can ruin something you might've been enjoying (happens to me all the time. O the dangers of fan fiction… X.X) and oh yeah, **bad grammar.** cuz that prolly deserves a warning too -.-;

He wished he were in his car again. At least it was safer _there_ than in this interrogation room the royalty called a parlor. Emile was staring him down, and Hiro was gripping the armrests on the chair like a convict in the electric chair, swallowing and sweating as if someone just caught him drowning a baby. If it weren't for the slightly constipated look on his face, the gripping were not unlike the way he was during one of his and Hime more intense kiss.

"Rh-rhm." He had to clear his throat to clear his wandering mind for fear that Emile darkening glare meant he could somehow read Hiro mind. He doubted Emile would appreciate his less than holy thoughts about his precious sister.

Hiro attempted a grin through his nervousness, as if _that_ would place him in Emile good graces. Yeah right. Hiro was Hime boyfriend, and boyfriends have dicks. And hormones. And semen. Almost _nothing_ could get Hiro back in his good graces. Emile liked the boy better (barely) when he was still small and thought Hime had cooties. Emile had _no_ qualms whatsoever if every single potential suitor thought his sister had cooties. It would make living his life much easier. Slyvia would probably object to that, however, as having nephew the natural way would be a little difficult since Severin, their gay and impotent brother, obviously couldn't give them any.

Back to the boy at hand. Hiro did not enjoy the silence, but wasn't sure if he'd fare better with questions. Technically, he was waiting for Hime to _Finnish. Getting. __**Ready.**_ (insert annoyed grimace) but he knew what this was. Emile probably told her to take her sweet little time (_"But don't spend _too_ much time on your appearance. You know you really don't need that junk, sweetie, your face is fine….")_ to stall for time. Time he can spend torturing Poor Little (_not_ little!!) Hiro.

"So…." Emile began. Hiro swallowed and straightened up a bit. "I hear you'll be taking her to a movie."

Inwardly .Hiro was in a full panic. _'Oh please don't make me say it, __**please**__ don't make me say it…!!!'_

"…What will you be watching?" he asked lightly. Hiro wanted to die. He cleared his throat first.

"Uh-" he caught himself. He felt like he was in his first job interview, trying not to use "uh" and "um" too much.

"Well," he began again, "it's a… it's a romantic comedy." _'Nice,'_ he thought weakly. It was just too bad lying was not an option around the royalty. _Any_ royalty, really.

"'_Zack and Miri Make a Porno'_," Emile said. He took distinct joy at watching Hiro flinch slightly when he relayed the title of the movie loud and clear, taking emphasis on the last word.

"I hardly classify that as _romantic_." At least Hiro felt enough humility to briefly look away.

"My friends would probably disagree with you." Hiro stated quietly. He wasn't even thinking when he said it, but as the saying goes, _"A bird that you set free may be caught again, but a word that escapes your lips will not return."_ *

Emile eyes flashed briefly. He spoke; "Well now, it's a good thing I am speaking with _you_ and not Nozomi, then, _isn't it_, Hiro?"

"Y-yes." '_Shit!'_ thought Hiro. "_You stumbled! You can__**not **_stumble!_'_ He didn't like the smirk that overcame Emile face.

"Do you like the decorum?" Emile asked. Hiro mind blanked out a bit at the random question and sudden change in tone, but when he viewed Emile hand raise and span out in a motion to indicate the room, Hiro took the invitation and looked around the parlor. His eyes stopped at a certain "wall ornament".

"Yes, I am _most_ proud of my sharp-shooting accomplishments." Emile said fluidly. Hiro gulped visibly, and his perspiration became more prominent. "…I practice at least once a week." Emile said, and he had a _ball_ watching that one sink in.

"How was your weekend?" the royalty clan head asked, and just as Hiro opened his mouth and took in a breath to reply, he cut him off.

"That's very nice. I spent mine helping Sylvia out in the yard. And you know, the funniest thing happened. One of my _shovels_ broke, so I went out to the store to replace it. I still have yet to _break it in_, and I'm just waiting for a chance to do so. Isn't that grand, Hiro?" Emile had on the evilest half-grin Hiro had _ever_ seen.

Sharp shooting awards. A shovel. The threat was very clear. Hiro didn't trust his voice, knowing it'd break, so he simply gave a firm nod.

The silence stretched. And _stretched_. And **stretched.** Hiro wondered if maybe he'd have to holes in his forehead from the force of Emile burning glare on his face.

But then, (_wonderfully, amazingly, __**brilliantly**_) the sound of footsteps rushing down the stairs sent heavenly joyous relief flowing inside his ears, flooding throughout his soul, and flowing out his sense. Hime was _finally_ ready, and he never appreciated her presence more than he did now. Truly, _surely_, Hime must've been his angel in disguise. It couldn't have been more clear.

Hiro stood _immediately_ and rushed to her side. "Ready?" he asked impatiently.

"Hmph." Ever with her sarcastic charm. She rolled her eyes but smirked anyway, standing on her tiptoes to peck Hiro cheek in way of greeting. Hiro didn't fail to notice the twitch of Emile eye.

Hime walked over to her brother and gave him the same treatment.

"Bye, bro!" and she was out the door with Hiro hot on her heels. Knowing he'd regret it, Hiro risked a look back and what he saw put the cold steel fist of fear clamping back over his heart. Emile, with a darker glare than what he sported before, mouthed the words _"New Shovel."_

The squeal of tire on asphalt was the only sound heard in the entire neighborhood exactly .02 seconds after Hiro received his final warning.

-x-

"Emile didn't bother you _too_ much, did he?" Hime asked as she changed the radio station. Hiro taste in music was simply _atrocious._

Hiro looked at her, one hand on the wheel, and promptly answered with all the conviction he had in his being.

"Your brother is the devil."

-**END**-

Got it from a quote site XD. –ivxvi-

**AN:** yeah. I got the idea for this when I was searching for some new topic. I hope everyone enjoy this.

p.s: Yeah i made severin gay as I hate him

so guys pls review it as it is my first fiction bye

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


End file.
